What really happened?
by none too many
Summary: Selia has to tell the people of her kingdom what really happened to the people that died.


I really hope you guys review this one, even if you think it's lame. Tell me that so I know somebody read it.

Selia paced in front of the throne. Thinking about what she was to tell everybody happened to the prince, the workers, the guards, and the king. She, Ungolad, and the king were the only people that knew what really happened and the king was in a trance so he won't tell. She knew no matter what she said Ungolad wouldn't say for he loved her. But still what was she to say?

Suddenly Ungolad walked in and made Selia jump around.

"Oh, it's only you."

"_Only_ me. What is that supposed to mean? I thought you loved me."

"Oh honey, I do! Don't be so dramatic. I only meant that you weren't somebody coming in to tell me that we have to go to the wall for the speech is all. Don't worry I love you."

"Well then you might not now." this statement made her fall dead silent and slowly turn to Ungolad.

"And why not?"

"Because I come to fetch you so that we can go to the wall and you can give the speech telling what happened. So, are you ready?"

"No! I have no clue what to say. Do you have any idea how hard it is to think of a lie like this. It has to be convincing to everybody in the city. I don't know what I am to do if they don't believe me." she put her head on his shoulder and started to weep.

"But they will believe you, you are the princess and soon to be queen of the kingdom. They love you."

"That's it! Ungolad, you've done it. You've found out what I am to say to the people. Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you" she started to kiss him when the guard out the door walked in and brought them to the wall.

Selia was feeling awful happy about what she was going to tell the people. She had everything planed out except what she was going to say about the king. She figured she could tell them he was just sick, but this sickness would never go away so in time they would not believe it anymore.

They finally got to the wall and she looked over the edge to see how many people showed up. It seemed every last one. Even the forest folk that never come into the kingdom. She was shocked! So she started to speak to get over the shock.

"Good people thank you for coming to hear me explain the happenings of the people lost in the city and beyond. First, for all of you that lost a family member or just somebody close to you, I give me deepest condolences. The workers to the king were all killed due to trying to kill Prince Geric and then the guards for finishing what the workers started to do. The king on the other hand escaped with me before it was too late. On e of the guards that was not completely dead charged Ungolad but luckily he is a very skilled swordsman. On the way back to the palace the king was stung by a mosquito that is said to have carried a rare but deadly disease called Hinortoniosis which puts you in a traced state and if not treated properly could cause death. It is an infectious disease, and that is why you will not be seeing him for as long as it takes for him to get better. Thank you dear people, and that is all." Selia walked away pretending now to cry. _That was great! _shethought _They actually believed me! Ungolad was right! I can't believe those sad people out there. Don't even know what's going on in the very kingdom in which they live. This is going to be good!_

"That was great dear! Did you see there faces when you left? Pure sadness and pain! How did you think up all that so fast?"Ungolad was exclaiming.

"Not too hard. Just thought of what could of happened and it was there. The never curing sickness will be a good explanation for the kings state of being. Don't you think?"Selia hardly changed tones until the last sentence.

"Of coarse dear Princess Selia. Oh, how I love you so!"

"I love you too dear. But now we must plan for the banquet tomorrow. What are we to do?"

"I'm not totally sure honey. I'm not too great at this kind of thing. You know that."

"Yes, I do. And that is why you must learn!" they went into the throne room to make plans for the banquet of the day before the wedding. It was a custom to have this ceremony for the king and queen to be. And they were to be separate. For if the groom saw the bride 24 hours before they were to be wed the wedding was called off, and they could not have that!

I hope you liked it! There will be more soon so don't think I'm just going to leave you hanging. Please review!


End file.
